


take a look at yourself

by killu0tine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azealia Banks is mentioned, Gen, M/M, Seijoh is homophobic, kinda edgy gay humour, this can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killu0tine/pseuds/killu0tine
Summary: This started out based on my headcanon that Oikawa is on stan twitter and he's kinda #problematic and somehow it became, like, almost a character study?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 23





	take a look at yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the stan twitter stuff doesn't come off as cringe If you think it's cringe I'll cry and beat you up with the animal crossing frog chair

Aoba Johsai volleyball team captain Oikawa Toru has a stan twitter account.

No one on his team knows about it, not even his best friend Iwaizumi, which is probably good considering how often Oikawa's horny on main. 

Doesn't take a rocket scientist to guess who he talks about.

Which is why Oikawa looked terrified when Iwaizumi checked his phone on the bus after practice and asked, "Hey shithead, ninth one?"

Oikawa feigned innocence coolly. "Ninth _what,_ Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi silently showed him the incriminating evidence.

 _AZEALIAS #1 KUNT !_ 💌  
_@xxxt0ruxxx9_

_hey ive been suspended again... someone help find my mutuals_ 😭 

Oikawa's eyes bugged out.

"Where did you find me?!" he exclaimed.

"I was reading about how edgy humour in gay fandom circles can become deeply harmful despite its purported irony, and I saw an article that was like half screenshots of your posts. I knew it was you the second I saw the handle, searched you up, and saw something about how hot volleyball boys' asses were."

Oikawa really fucking wanted to die at that moment. None of the hundreds of threads exposing him could dream of humiliating him the way Iwa's words, dripping with disgust, did. And he loved it so, so–

He laughed to himself. So his best friend knew a lot. How he'd been banned for ironically threatening to floor it on a pride parade when Taylor Swift released "You Need To Calm Down", doxxing Elon Musk, among many other things. Combined with his occasionally shrewd and insightful commentary, that made him something of a minor celebrity.

Oikawa was a piece of shit, but it was all a game to him. He didn't take any of it seriously, and he liked being a bitch for kicks anyway.

Iwaizumi's words pierced the fog in his mind, with a resounding "So, you're gay?"

_Fuck!!!!_

Oikawa shrugged, flippant. "Of course, darling Iwa-chan. Aren't you?"

It may have seemed surprising, but Iwaizumi Hajime was one of five known LGBT students at Seijoh, six counting Oikawa. Their school was relatively conservative, with a GSA that had like three members, two of which were supportive straight teachers. 

Considering it all, Iwaizumi chose not to bring too much attention to himself. To be honest, he envied boys from other schools like Tsukishima from Karasuno, who once told off THE coach from Shiratorizawa, "Yeah, I'm fucking gay. Got a problem with it?". He heard he got suspended for a day, but he still yearned for a time he could be in that place. 

Oikawa made a lot of sense, however. The drive to be the best at volleyball that slowly ate him alive. His confidence, which could slip from beneath him at any time. He was incredibly fragile and sensitive, and he never showed it yet it informed every condition of his being.

And boy, his painful attempts at acting straight. How did Iwaizumi not see it sooner? Weren't gays supposed to be good at spotting other gays?

"Oikawa Toru." Iwaizumi began, actually using his real name. "You perform heterosexuality like you're at a drag show."

That got a snicker out of Oikawa, punching Hajime on the shoulder. 

He returned it twice as hard, and Oikawa pouted, " _Mean,_ Iwa-chan."

"Mean? I'll show you mean." Iwaizumi growled.

"GOD, the sexual tension!" yelled Oikawa. "It's like we're in a homoerotic sports anime!"

The singular other person on the bus, an old woman, seemingly unphased by the previous talk about gay people and volleyball butts, furrowed her brows. Maybe Oikawa was too much for her hearing aids. 

Iwaizumi smiled. "You know, I think I'm too hard on you. You already give yourself enough pressure."

Oikawa looked a little surprised at that. It was the first time someone didn't praise him for working himself to the bone, and instead told him, _Hey, maybe calm down? You're enough as is._

And he needed it more than he thought. He was many things– problematic gay, cruel yet kind, insightful yet catty. But he needed love too, love that didn't come from girls who barely knew him. He laid his head into Iwaizumi's shoulder, and they both let themselves be weak in each other. 

They both missed their stop, but that was alright. Toru's smile was soft and genuine, matching Hajime's warm eyes. They could sleep at Iwa's house together, and even take a day off to sort their shit out more thoroughly.


End file.
